1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to laser scanners of modular design and construction, and more particularly to a novel method and system for designing and manufacturing the same using globally-based information networks, such as the Internet, supporting the World Wide Web (WWW).
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Laser bar code scanners are used in many fields of endeavor for diverse purposes, namely: data entry; automatic product/object detection; information retrieval; and the like.
Typically, laser bar code scanning systems are acquired by end-users only after the scanning requirements of their applications have been determined. In most instances, bar code scanning requirements are specified by: the resolution of the smallest bar code expected to be scanned; the speed at which bar codes are expected to move within the scanning field (or volume); the depth of the scanning field (or volume) required by the application; and the dimensions of the scanning field (or volume) required by the application.
Once the scanning requirements have been specified for the application at hand, the end-user can then either: (1) find a manufacturer which sells a laser scanning system that satisfies the specified scanning requirements; or (2) find a manufacturer willing to custom manufacture a laser scanning system that satisfies the specified scanning requirements and in quantities required by the end-user.
While such methods of laser scanner procurement have been adopted by virtually all end-users, such methods suffer from a number of shortcomings and drawbacks.
In particular, the first method of scanner procurement typically results in the end-user acquiring a laser scanning system that is non-optimally matched to the end-user specified scanning requirements in terms of both cost and performance.
The second method of scanner procurement is typically available to only those end-users who are in a position to purchase large quantities of a particular scanner design. Consequently, for end-users having small purchase order requirements, the first method of scanner procurement is typically the only method available to such customers.
Thus, there is a great need in the laser scanning art for an improved method and system of designing, constructing and delivering custom-configured laser scanning systems to end-users, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.